


It Has To Be You

by nanaxyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaxyu/pseuds/nanaxyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is 27 and his chances of finding Mr. Right Guy seem to be nearing zero, he doesn't want to get old alone, he wants...family. so he makes the hardest decision and submits for surrogacy.<br/>From friends to lovers to best friends... Deep inside Chanyeol knew he never stopped, couldn't stop, loving his best friend, he had to let go so he did and it was for the best. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has To Be You

Look at us, running around - always rushed, always late.

I guess that's why they call it the human race

What we crave most in this world is connection, and for some people it happens at first sight, it's when you know - you know, it’s fate working its magic.

And it's great for them - they get to live in a pop song, take the express train, right? But that's not the way it really works.

For the rest of us it's a bit less romantic, it's complicated, it's messy , it's about horrible timing and fumbled opportunities and...not being able to say what you need to say when you need to say it _. _( – The Switch, 2008.)__

Park Chanyeol's expression was scandalized as he sat down in front of his best friend at the restaurant and Baekhyun had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing at his best friend's distress.

"Chanyeol for goodness sake you are not a creeper looking overgrown man-child. I mean, maybe a little bit but--"

"You see! Even you--- urgh okay I know I am. I'm just a creepy looking overgrown man-boy who really shouldn't be wearing this sweater vest right now and--"

"Chanyeol. He was a mentally ill standing on the street corner."

"But Baek, that's exactly the point, he had no reason to be polite." Chanyeol frowned at his plate, picking at his salad. Why did he let Baekhyun order for him anyway?

"I can't believe this stuff still bothers you, Yeol." The older man chuckled,

"Well it does."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, reaching for his bag,

"Now I have something to show you."

"What is it now?" Chanyeol looked up from his plate, Baekhyun was holding up a newspaper with some exchange rate diagram,

"See this?"

"Yeah that's like," Chanyeol squinted to see the title better, "The exchange rate of the dollar and yen for the past week, it's probably changed by now like a hundred times Baek."

"Well good for you, now look at it like this." Baekhyun turned the paper around,

"Uh...it's side-ways?"

"You studied this crap back in university, if someone you knew on the stock asked, what advice would you give them?" Baekhyun seemed dead serious and Chanyeol frowned again, where was this even going? Baekhyun had less than zero interest in the stocks business, or anything close to it.

"I-- Baek I don't know, I need to look at fundamentals and--"

"Keep it simple Yeol, what would you say to them?"

Chanyeol messaged his temples,

"You have to sell that, it's going down."

"Exactly. This is what a guy's chances to have kids looks like at a certain age, especially when he's more into guys, you know."

"So...?"

"So, I'd like you to be the first to know, I'm going to be a father."

Chanyeol nearly spilled his drink, "You...what?! You got someone pregnant?!"

"Well, not yet... but I'm working on it,"

"Baek...you can't just...knock some girl up and make her have a baby for you, it doesn't work this way, and you're not-" But Baekhyun cut him off,

"I'm not knocking up some girl, and I am definitely not forcing anyone to have a baby for me, Yeol, I'm insulted. I've already submitted a sperm test and the results should actually be here in a few days, I've been doing some thinking, and this is really going nowhere, and I want it. I want a child of my own, I...I was thinking of adoption, but I just... I want my own child. I know it would make my grandmother happy too so...yeah."

Chanyeol looked at him dumbfounded,

"Byun Baekhyun. Do you realize what you're planning to get yourself into?"

"Yes, for once I do. I want it Yeol. I really want it, I have a great job at the network, I do independent work on the side, I can do this Chanyeol."

"So you're going to submit for gestational surrogacy?"

"Once my results come out clean I am." Baekhyun was smiling and Chanyeol wanted to hit his head against the wall,

"Baekhyun just...where did you even get this idea from? Oh god, is this about the jerk from last month? I thought you were over that-- Baek, seriously he's not worth it!"

Baekhyun's smile faded into a frown as he pressed his lips together in a thin line,

"It's not about fucking Zitao and thank you for bringing that up. I really can't deal with you sometimes, why can't you just support me for once?"

Chanyeol sighed, of course he wants to support him and he really shouldn't have mentioned that.

Probably, but he also hoped Baekhyun really knew what he was doing.

"Chanyeol, look - I wanted you to be the first one to know because I trust you and you're my best friend. But if you don't want to be there for me then okay! I'll just go talk to Kyungsoo then."

Kyungsoo. Baekhyun's childhood friend. They have been getting way too close lately to Chanyeol's taste... _wait, what?_

"Alright. It's...it's your life. And I am your best friend, don't dare replacing me with that creep." And he could see Baekhyun's eyes softening,

"He's not a creep, Kyungsoo is my friend too, you know, and he's actually been around longer than you too. Deal with it you big overgrown baby." But there wasn't bite in his words.

"You are coming to his birthday party tomorrow night, right?" He added,

"Do I even have a choice?" Chanyeol groaned, already knowing the answer.

"You really don't, I need a ride and you're driving. Pick me up at 7?" And he couldn't even think of saying no, not with the way the elder was grinning at him. He really needed to work on that 'saying no to Byun Baekhyun' thing at some point.

"Right."

***

Baekhyun sighed, dabbing the small angled brush in black gel eyeliner before going back to the model's face.

"What now?" Kyungsoo asked, frowning as he was still looking through his papers as he took the place on the chair next to the model Baekhyun was working on,

"Oh it's nothing, I just...had an argument with Chanyeol about something stupid earlier, it's really nothing."

"Well, you look like crap... you're still coming tomorrow night, right? Oh god, tell me you didn't invite him..."

"Of course I did!" Baekhyun paused his work to look at Kyungsoo, scandalized, "He's my best friend!"

"Oh I know he is, is he going to bring that...girl he's been dating online?"

Baekhyun sighed, "She broke up with him."

Maybe that's why Chanyeol as upset earlier... his girlfriend, online or not, just broke up with him of course he'd be upset. It wasn't really like him though, none of Chanyeol's relationship lasted for too long, men or women. He bitterly laughed on the inside as he recalled their own few months of dating before calling it off not long after graduating university.

It wasn't a bad thing, it was a start of a great friendship anyways, he wouldn't give what he has with Chanyeol for any boyfriend in the world, this was stronger than any stupid one-night stand he has had in the past eight years ever since.

"Shocking." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "Has that guy ever had a relationship that lasted, you know, longer than five seconds? With anyone that wasn't you?"

"Don't say that! He's not that bad..." Except, he really was. If Baekhyun had some one-night stands and occasional dates with jerks and strangers, Chanyeol managed to break off every single date he's been set up to in less than one hour, it wasn't even that he wasn't good looking, because that he was. Otherwise Baekhyun probably wouldn't have considered dating him all those years ago back in university.

He was a great guy, nice, gentle, funny. Except every time he dated anyone, he'd rumble too much for his own good, and while Baekhyun found it endearing, not that he'd ever admit it, others - not so much.

"Alright, you're done here sweetie," He told the model and swung her chair as she opened her eyes so that she could see herself in the mirror and appreciate his work.

"Right, so he's a sweet guy and he's your best friend and yet..."

"Okay, so he can be a little... over-talkative and loud and maybe kind of dumb... but he's my best friend, Soo. He's the one person I'd trust my life with." And I wouldn't trade him for anyone in this world, he was going to add, but caught himself before he could. The younger man would never let him live in peace if he said that out loud.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "You're stupid."

"I love you too Kyungsoo! I'll see you at 8?" Baekhyun winked, earning a smack on his arm as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes,

"Don't be late." He deadpanned before leaving the room.

***

"You know, I've been thinking," Baekhyun said, they were on their way to Kyungsoo's place, waiting for the red light to turn green,

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't want the woman who gives birth to my child be totally anonymous to me. I... I want to be able to get to know her before... I can't let just anyone bear my child, right?"

Chanyeol turned to him, dumbfounded.

"Are you for real? You want...to get to know her, before she gets pregnant with your child. And then she gets out of your life, because that makes sense, once it's all done?"

"Eyes on the road, Sherlock. And yes, I do." He said as the light turned green and Chanyeol resumed driving.

"I mean, what if she's a horrible person? And the baby inherits that? I just want to know what kind of person she is, that's all."

"Please don't tell me you're also thinking of sleeping with her--"

"Don't be an idiot. But you know what...maybe...maybe I should just--"

"Byun Baekhyun." There was warning in Chanyeol's voice as he pulled over to park the car

"Please don't do something stupid." He was being serious, but the smaller man just rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I'll be doing just fine. Maybe I'd even meet someone tonight actually, I know Kyungsoo has that friend of his, he said she was actually looking into this kind of stuff right now so who knows." And Chanyeol knew he probably said that just to piss him off, but he couldn't help the anger bubbling up inside him as they made their way into the building.

He was obviously just worried for his best friend's well-being, why couldn't Baekhyun see that?

He sighed, following the shorter male to Kyungsoo's apartment.

***

"You just couldn't fucking stand me finally getting on with somebody, could you? You just had to brag in and fucking-- URGH."

To say Baekhyun was angry was an understatement.

"He was trying to get into your pants and he was fucking married! What were you expecting me to do, let him? You're planning to have a baby for goodness sake! That kind of man does not reach even one bit of deserving to be with you - Baekhyun, that is wrong. You don't need him." Chanyeol frowned, avoiding his best friend's eyes as they walked down the street to his car.

"Well how the fuck do you know that?! Why the fuck do you think you have the fucking right to brag into my affairs?! Into my fucking life into what I fucking want to do with it? Are you going to shove the baby thing into every damn thing I do now?! Because you think you're smart, don't you? You think you know better, oh right, I forgot you always know better, don't you?" They both stopped walking, looking at each other, Baekhyun's breath was fast and uneven as he glared at the other.

"Baekhyun, listen I just--"

"No, Chanyeol. You listen. This is not fucking about you. This is about me. When I told you about my plans for the future, I wasn't expecting you to take it all calmly, because I know you. But for the least, I thought you, of all people, would support me. But no, you just have to go on and blow everything up, don't you?" He was crying.

He was fucking crying and Chanyeol felt his heart drop to the ground.

He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. The last thing he wanted was Baekhyun mad at him. The last thing he wanted was Baekhyun hurt by him. Why the fuck are you such an asshole, Park Chanyeol?

"Look. This wasn't my plan either! I didn't grow up dreaming I'd be looking for a woman who'd be willing to get pregnant for me without having a partner! No I wasn't! But this isn't happening Chanyeol. I thought I could be happy if I found the right guy, well, guess what, I'll be turning 28 next year and Mr. Right guy seems nowhere to be found. So I'm sick of looking and waiting. And here we go and I'm doing this and I'm getting my test results in the next few days and I'm scared and I can't even...I can't even count on you?"

All Chanyeol really wanted to do, was tell him how sorry he was. He wanted to hug the smaller man until he stopped shaking and crying, and tell him everything was going to be alright. He didn't want him to suffer, and now it was all his own fault.

Except the words wouldn't come out now. Now that he needed to speak for once, they just wouldn't come out.

"You're supposed to be my friend..." Baekhyun's voice broke into a faint whisper and Chanyeol felt his heart breaking with it.

He had to say something. Anything.

"Yeah..." Not this. Yeah? Of all things?

Baekhyun was biting his lower lip, frustrated, his eye makeup was getting smudged by the tears. He was a wreck. And it was all Chanyeol's fault.

"I think we need a timeout."

He stopped a taxi that was passing by and got into it, hardly even sparing one last glance at the taller man.

Leaving Chanyeol to stand all alone in the cold night and the deep feeling of regret eating him from inside.

"I'm not just your friend..." He muttered to himself. _I'm your best friend... I'm..._

***

"Wow, you're actually working out." Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol, probably finding it hard to believe the latter was actually running on the treadmill and not just bugging him at the gym because he had to go.

"Yup." Chanyeol pressed a button on the treadmill, raising the level to faster.

"What's gotten into you? Baekhyun problems?" Jongin asked as he took his place on the treadmill next to him.

Chanyeol shook his head.

"Nope. He wanted a 'timeout'. We haven't seen each other in the past week." He kept staring at the machine's screen as he spoke.

"Timeout? Seriously? Just how bad did you fuck up, Park?"

"Bad. Would you just leave it alone?"

"Chanyeol."

"I fucking pissed him off, okay? He needed me and I wasn't there. I screwed up. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Chanyeol."

"What?!"

"There's a guy glaring at you like he wants nothing more than you dead. Just over there." Junmyeon pointed at the general direction of the entrance door and Chanyeol looked up.

Kyungsoo?

He slowed down the pace until he was able to get off the damn machine, Kyungsoo was making his way to them and he was...angry.

"Park Chanyeol. We need to talk."

***

"He hasn't showed up to work in three days, he wouldn't even answer my calls. I almost broke his door until he opened it and I still couldn't get whatever it is out of him. If there's anyone he'd talk to, it's you. So go and make it right before I make you regret being born."

Kyungsoo was dead serious and worried. He wouldn't be looking for Chanyeol all way up there, if it wasn't serious, would he?

Whatever it was, something with Baekhyun was wrong, screw timeout. He messed up once, he wasn't going to mess up again.

So here he was, standing in front of Baekhyun's apartment door, taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

He knocked again, maybe Baekhyun didn't hear it...

He could hear some shuffling on the other side of the door, yet it remained closed.

"Baekhyun, I know you're in there..." He called out. _What's wrong with you?_

"Go away." Came Baekhyun's muffled voice,

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want to talk to you, just go."

"Kyungsoo said you haven't gone to work in days, you don't answer your phone, Baek...” He sighed,

"Look...I'm sorry for what I've said and done that night, I was being stupid. I'm sorry, but...whatever it is that is going on with you right now...you don't have to deal with it alone, Baekhyun... just talk to me..."

Silence.

Chanyeol sighed again, turning around to lean against the wall next to the door. It seemed like Baekhyun wasn't planning to open the door any soon, except, he wasn't going anywhere until the elder does.

5 minutes.

15.

More shuffling on the other side.

"Chanyeol...?" Baekhyun's voice came soft and broken, the anger from before was gone.

"I'm still here..." He murmured softly in reply, moving back to face the door.

Slowly, hesitantly, the door came open, just wide enough for Chanyeol to slip in so he did, before the other changed his mind.

What he didn't expect though, was Baekhyun launching himself upon him, burying his face in Chanyeol's chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist, shoulders shaking.

"Baek...?" The younger man whispered, slowly bringing his arms around the smaller male.

"You were right... I...I'm not good enough..." Baekhyun cried,

"What? Not good enough for what? Baek, what are you talking about?"

"The test results came in few days ago... it's no good... I never thought even... it's just---"

Chanyeol pulled away for a moment, only to cup his best friend's face in his hands,

"Look at me..." Baekhyun did, his eyes were swollen and red, tears staining his cheeks.

"Tell me what happened."

They slowly moved to sit on the couch, Baekhyun still holding onto his best friend's shirt as he spoke, voice unstable, breath uneven.

"Remember I told you... about...about what happened back in high school?"

Chanyeol did.

He couldn't quite remember how they came to talk about that, they just did.

Baekhyun wasn't a popular kid back then, so he said. There was a bunch of other kids picking up on him, probably because he was smaller, so Baekhyun said years later.

They called him gay, they called him a girl.

They decided, one day, to check if he really had something under his belt, two of the boys strangled him into an empty classroom. And it happened.

Baekhyun was crying back when he told him that as well, too incoherent for Chanyeol to fully understand what exactly happened, and maybe the other couldn't quite remember himself, all he knew, was that he passed out at some point and woke up again at the hospital, with a broken arm, bruises all over and an ice pack, that didn't even help that much with the unbearable pain, on his crotch.

"I didn't...I didn't know it could...I didn't know it was affected like this..."

"Baek..." And it clicked. He knew where this was going...

"Did...did your doctor say...what are the chances...?"

"It's...it's low Chanyeol. very low. I...he said...he said it could work... he said it could take a few tries to work or...I... I don't know what to do...I'm...useless..."

It wasn't the first time he had to comfort Baekhyun like this, in the past eight years he learned to notice those insecurities whenever they surfaced and he also learned to convince Baekhyun otherwise. When he thought he was getting fat, Chanyeol was there to make sure he doesn't starve himself to death. When he thought his makeup skills weren't good enough, Chanyeol let him use himself for Baekhyun's makeup experiments, as much as he needed to practice. There were many occasions of that sort, except there was never anything as big as this...

"It's going to be alright." He heard himself murmuring into Baekhyun's hair as he held him tighter to his chest,

"You should go for it, Baek. At least give it a try, okay?"

"And what if it doesn't work?" Baekhyun's voice came muffled against his shirt,

"We'll think of something, I... I believe in you, Baekhyun. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out. okay? Just give it a shot."

They stayed as they were, not moving even after Baekhyun nodded slowly, murmuring a soft 'okay' and Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to say or do anything else. He missed him.

A few weeks later, came the call.

"We have a surrogate... I just got the call from the agency and called you." Baekhyun's voice was somewhere between panic and excitement.

"That's...great!"

"It...it is."He could hear Baekhyun sighing on the other side,

"Baek?"

"I'm scared... I know it's stupid after everything but... I'm scared shitless, Yeol."

"You'll be just fine..."

Except what he really wanted to say was different.

_Don't do it then.  You were waiting for Mr. Right guy and I'm probably not him but I'll be here with you if you let me, Baek._

It was stupid, it didn't make sense. Not after their first few months together, after they agreed they're better off as friends. At the time it seemed like a good idea, as time passed though, he started regretting every word he said back then, he did not regret their friendship turning out as it did, he just wished he could have been less of an idiot back then and all that time after.

"I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. And Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

They got busy at work, Chanyeol hardly even had time to talk to his best friend for the next month, apart from Baekhyun calling to tell him the meeting went well and that he will be proceeding on soon, he didn't know much.

It wasn't until the second weekend of June, that Baekhyun asked him if he was up to going out for a movie later that night.

_What are we watching?_

He texted back and few minutes later came another text from Baekhyun with time and place and what probably was the name of one of those romantic comedies Baekhyun liked and Chanyeol didn't even think of protesting because it's been awhile since they have seen each other, let alone went out together.

It was around midway into the film when it paused for a few minutes break, that Baekhyun told him.

"I'm moving back to Bucheon,"

Chanyeol just stared back at him for a moment, trying to take those words in. Moving? Bucheon?

Baekhyun must have read the confusion on his face because he then added,

"That's where she's from too, I want to be there for whatever happens during the pregnancy, I want to make sure I do everything possible for that child. And...maybe after...well, my grandmother asked me to move in with her in Yanggu, she...wants to see the baby. She isn't getting any younger...and I guess it's a good environment to raise a child there, mountains...fresh air... so...yeah. I mean, we'll still keep in touch, right?"

Chanyeol nodded dumbly, and the rest of the movie and everything else around him was irrelevant.

Baekhyun is leaving.

Byun Baekhyun is leaving him for good.

_I mean, we'll still keep in touch, right?_

And they did. At first.

Before the baby was born, they Skyped on weekends and called each other from time to time in addition to casual texting.

Baekhyun sent him random updates about everything, including some shots of the ultra-sounds where Chanyeol tried finding whatever it was that was supposed to resemble a baby, replying with a bunch of excited emoticons.

It was a boy, so Baekhyun mentioned awhile later during one of their calls.

"Do you have a name in mind already?" Chanyeol asked, curious.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Seriously Baek, do you?"

"Well I do. But I'm not telling, not until he's born." They bickered for a bit but Chanyeol gave up eventually and their conversation went off to other subjects.

Baekhyun did tell him, when little Minjae was born, back then Chanyeol asked if he could visit them sometime,

"No. Don't. It's far and you have a big project coming up, didn't you say that? It's going to be a handful for a while, right? You'll see him soon enough."

Except 'Soon enough' wasn't soon at all.

Being a single father, Baekhyun got busy, he ended up staying in Bucheon, taking a break from his job, doing only limited work from home doing occasional make-up for weddings and special occasions, mostly for people he already knew.

Most of his efforts went, as expected, to raising his son. They still texted each other several times a week, before it turned into several times a month and later to hardly even that.

So there he was, six years later, he has just finished his first project as a team-leader for the new advertising project they were doing with Nature Republic for their new range of skin-care products and he kind of wished Baekhyun was around because he knew nearly nothing about that kind of things while Baekhyun's life revolved around it at some point.

He still had no idea what the hell got into him when he agreed to let Junmyeon and his boyfriend set him up on a date with one of his female friends. There was no way this was going to work, why on earth would he even listen to Kim Jongdae?

He sighed as the girl, Hyejin, whom apparently he happened to know from university, came back and took her seat in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, sometimes my job gets really annoying." She apologized, placing her cellphone back in her shiny black purse.

"It's fine. Shit happens." He probably should have phrased that better, she gave him a puzzled look before they both went back to picking awkwardly at their plates.

"So..." Hyejin looked up, "I actually kind of knew it was going to be you, tonight, I mean. I was totally shocked when Jongdae showed me your photo and claimed you were still single." She chuckled,

"Well, yeah."

"I swear I always thought you and Baekhyun were going to last--I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that--"

"It's fine." Chanyeol laughed, "Baek and I are still together you know."

She nearly choked on her drink.

"But--"

"I'm kidding. We're just friends."

The rest of the date went, somewhat smoothly. Until he, obviously, managed to blurt something stupid about how they're probably going to end up in a few years if they keep dating and most likely freaked the poor soul out of her mind. He really shouldn't drink. At all.

Except, maybe he didn't really want that date to work out...

Chanyeol sighed he put his phone to his ear to hear the voice message from Baekhyun, making his way towards the bus station. His car broke down, again.

"Chanyeol? Urgh, It's me, I wanted to tell you in person but anyway, guess what! We're moving back to Seoul! I got a huge offer from KBS and I found a great apartment, Minjae is excited, he's already practicing his dialect and all. Call me when you get this! Alright. Bye for now."

He froze.

Baekhyun was coming back.

Byun Baekhyun. Was coming back to Seoul. His best friend, whom he hasn't seen in six years.

He couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips as he took those words in.

_We're moving back to Seoul!_

And the stupid ruined date seemed irrelevant.

Baekhyun was coming back.

***

Baekhyun moved back three weeks later,

They made reservations in a restaurant they used to frequent when they were younger, and Baekhyun made sure to remind him to bring something for Minjae, as if Chanyeol needed to be told. He did ask him what would be good though, kids his age were already developing their own perspective in life, their usually already had their own interests and it was Baekhyun's son. He needed to make a good impression.

"Just bring him anything related to Captain America and it would be fine." Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Cap? I mean, being your son...I'd think Iron Man would be his all times idol or something?" He laughed and Baekhyun sighed on the other side,

"I tried, he wouldn't listen. He still thinks a guy who was stuck in an ice block for decades is cooler than the coolest guy in the superheroes universe. Hmph."

That only made the younger man laugh harder and it wasn't long before Baekhyun joined him.

"You're such a child Baek,"

"Look who's talking. I bet you're celebrating my loss right now. Anyway, I guess that's a good point for you though, I really think he's going to like you." And somewhere deep inside, Chanyeol felt the urge to ask - And are you?

He pushed it to the back of his mind,

"Alright, I'll find something on my way then. So...uh... see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow... and Yeol?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." It was soft and quick and the line went dead before Chanyeol could even think of replying. Leaving him with his mouth slightly agape, phone still pressed to his ear.

I missed you too...

***

"So wait, you mean, your best friend, whom you haven't seen in like...10 years--"

"6."

"Whatever, so the guy you've been sulking over, who hardly even talked to you, yet you kept insisting he's still your best friend, is coming back with his adorable 5 years old son, whom you're totally planning to befriend and ditch us forever for them?" Jongdae finished his dramatic monologue with a pout and Chanyeol rolled his eyes,

"Why are you even here? Hyung, why is he even here?" He turned to Junmyeon,

"I thought you said you guys would keep it off in office!" Chanyeol whined and Junmyeon's ears went red,

"Jongdae came to sign on some papers." The older man muttered, looking back at his screen, frown on his face.

"And so did you," He added, handing Chanyeol a thick pile of documents, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen.

"I really hate you guys, hope you know that." Chanyeol groaned, accepting the documents.

"Oh but we know you love us! Now that it's out of the way, when do I get to meet your princess? I'm like the only one who's never met him!!!" Jongdae pouted,

"Um. Never? And don't call him that!" It was Chanyeol's turn to turn red.

"What I was saying, before Jongdae interrupted me with his meaningful monologue, I...I need help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well... As I said, he just moved back to Seoul and we're going to meet tomorrow night...  after all this time...and Baekhyun...I... how do I make myself look presentable?" Chanyeol winced as he finished his question, mostly because Jongdae was already grinning knowingly and that was never a good start, for anything.

"Oh, we'll help you!"

"What are we helping him with?" It was Jongin, standing at the door with a curious look on his face,

"Chanyeol needs to look good for his princess so we're taking him shopping! and maybe we should get his hair done." Jongdae scanned the taller man with his eyes,

"Definitely needs to get his hair done."

"I'm not getting another perm Kim Jongdae! Forget it."

"I never said anything about another perm, that thing made you look like somebody fried your hair on a toaster for too long! Nope, we'll see how it goes. So, are you in with me?" Jongdae was looking at Jongin who happily agreed.

Chanyeol was already regretting this.

"Uhh...guys? Sorry to ruin the fun, but...work?" Junmyeon looked at the three of them from behind his computer,

"Sure, love...work...." Jongdae made sure to cross the room and steal one last kiss from his boyfriend before leaving.

"Oh get a room you two!" Chanyeol whined after him,

"Gross." Jongin agreed, wincing as their supervisor kept staring at the space Jongdae has just left.

***

"So?" Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun over the table, they were having lunch in a restaurant next to the KBS building, Baekhyun was only there for an interview with his new supervisor, and Kyungsoo had schedule hosting a new show later, so they stayed close by.

"So what?"

"So, when are you going to tell me about your upcoming date with Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo was smirking and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking down back at his salad,

"How do you even know?"

"Oh come on, you called him before you even called me, and don't you dare denying! Anyway, there is no fucking way you're not meeting him in the next few days, so... what's up?"

"Well, first of all. It's not a date. I'm meeting my best friend. I've been a horrible best friend, I don't even know if he would still...consider me as such but. well. We're meeting tomorrow, with Minjae too." He sighed,

"I just hope... I just hope he doesn't hate me after all these years. I mean... he could have a girlfriend or a boyfriend who would hate the fact he's still in touch with his ex, right? I mean... I'd probably get jealous? I don't know..."

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"Chanyeol, he doesn't do the whole dating thing. Not really, not since you left. " Kyungsoo looked up from his plate,

"How do you know that?" The older man asked, confused.

"Are you really an idiot? My boyfriend works with him, remember?"

"Right. The boyfriend nobody in the world is supposed to know about." Baekhyun raised an eyebrow,

"Don't change the subject. Jongin told me how the guys keep trying to set Chanyeol up with people, never really worked out so far. He was a horrible date in first place, you're literally the only person who lasted with him for longer than a week, but apparently he's gotten even worse."

Baekhyun sighed again, so Chanyeol was still the big awkward dork he knew, so what? Some things just stay... as Kyungsoo just said, he was a horrible date in first place. Not that Baekhyun ever minded, he was...perfect.

He bit his lower lip.

__He was perfect, for you. And you should have kept him yours when you could._ _

_But I had to let go..._

_You have lost your chance a long time ago. You'd be lucky if he still considers you his best friend._

"Baekhyun, you--"

"Nothing. I'm nothing. Minjae's birthday is coming soon... think his all times favorite uncle will have time to give a hand?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the change of topic but replied he would anyway.

***

"Alright, I think that's as presentable as we can make him." Jongdae yawned as they made their way out of the hair salon, Chanyeol's hair was now what the hairdresser called 'Chocolate Brown', which to Chanyeol was just a brown.

All in all it was a nice change, fresh even, from the natural black he's been keeping for the past few years.

He was carrying a bag with clothes that Jongdae redeemed appropriate for the occasion.

"You still look like a gangly creep, but at least you're not sporting the hungry caveman look anymore, speaking of hungry, you're paying for lunch!" Jongdae announced happily, linking arms with Junmyeon whose ears went red at the gesture.

"Oh, crap is it that late already?" Jongin frowned,

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol looked at him, worried.

"I...kinda...well, let's just say I have to go now." The youngest of the four rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, smirking,

"Jonginnie got himself a date, hasn't he?"

"What? No, hyung--"

"Oh god, you really did! Who is it? It's the same fucking secret girlfriend, isn't it? How comes you've been dating for so long and we haven't even met her yet?!"

Jongin sighed,

"Can we...talk about this later? I'm going to be late and there will be no date at all at this rate. Okay?" He glanced at his cellphone.

"I'll see you guys at work, bye!"

Jongdae looked scandalized for a moment, but Junmyeon just elbowed him,

"Just let him be, you can gossip later. Didn't we say Chanyeol was paying for lunch?"

"Oh crap, how did I get stuck with you...two..lovesick birds, AGAIN?!" But the other two were already ahead of him, making their way towards the small restaurant they usually ate out at.

At least he did get the 'looking presentable' thing sorted out. Now he just had to maybe hope Baekhyun would notice, and maybe he would like it...

Maybe...

He ended up buying a Captain America themed plastic cup and a figure for Minjae and couldn't help but get that Iron Man mug for Baekhyun, chuckling to himself as he made his way to the restaurant.

He was about to enter the restaurant when he heard the familiar voice from behind him.

"Come on Minjae-ah, uncle Chanyeol will be sad if we're late!"

"I don't want to."

"Why not, sweetheart? Uncle Chanyeol is so cool!"

"Is he?" Chanyeol grinned at the pair making Baekhyun look up in surprise,

"You're here!" The older man smiled back as they took each other in for a moment,

Has it really been six years? Chanyeol wondered as he accepted the hug from the other man, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Look Minjae, this is uncle Chanyeol, say hello."

The boy pouted but bowed deeply as he murmured a quiet "Hello uncle Chanyeol."

Chanyeol crouched to get closer to eye-level with the boy,

"Hello there! Some strange man," Chanyeol gestured towards Baekhyun, who in turn, rolled his eyes, "Who claims to know you well, said you like the best super hero on planet!"

Minjae looked up at him, confused as the giant man handed him a small white plastic bag.

"Awwww uncle Chanyeol has a present for you! How sweet!" Baekhyun beamed and Chanyeol smiled at the boy,

"Go ahead, you can open it."

Not even a minute later the boy was grinning from ear to ear looking up from his presents to his father then back to the other man once Baekhyun nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you uncle Chanyeol!" Minjae smiled as he bowed this time.

Both men sighed in relief as the boy hugged his new figure to his chest, letting Baekhyun take the bag from him as they made their way into the restaurant.

"Thanks for that." Baekhyun whispered,

"I've got one for you too." The younger man grinned making his friend roll his eyes,

"You're the bane of my existence Park Chanyeol. Come on let's get on with that dinner plan, I'm starving. "

They spent most of the evening catching up, Chanyeol entertained Minjae with weird faces and childish jokes, the boy giggled and went back to play with his new figure as they waited for their bill.

"Should we get some desert? It's not too late yet, is it? I'm treating!" He offered as they went out,

"Would you like that, Minjae-ah?" Baekhyun looked down at his son, who beamed back at him at the mention of sweets.

He sighed, rolling his eyes at Chanyeol, "You're such a player, Chanyeol. You knew we couldn't pass a desert, didn't you?"

Chanyeol just grinned, "How about ice cream? There's that new place, just around the corner over there."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes!!!" Minjae was already dragging Baekhyun to the general direction where Chanyeol pointed a moment ago, making the adults laugh as they followed.

"You...changed your hair color, didn't you? Last time we saw each other, it was black." Baekhyun noted and Chanyeol's heart almost skipped a beat.

He noticed.

"Y-Yeah. Just...felt like a change?"

"I like it. I mean-- it suits you. yeah, looks...nice." Baekhyun smiled, cheeks flushed pink,

"Minjae-ah, you can look at the ice creams there and tell us want you want, okay?" He added to the boy who eagrly ran to the display window, taking in the colorful view of ice creams in all kinds of flavors.

"Hey, Chanyeol...do you...well...um. Do you maybe have some free time on Tuesday? I have to go on some parents thing in his school and...well, you guys seem to get along well, it'd be so much better than getting some babysitter I don't know and--"

"I'll take him out then," Chanyeol laughed,

"What?"

"I was actually thinking of taking both of you but...he mentioned earlier wanting to see dinosaurs, he's never been to Seoul before has he? I could take him to the Science Museum if you wouldn't mind."

Chanyeol didn't expect Baekhyun's arms to wrap around him for the second time that evening,

"Thanks!"

"It's...no problem?" He murmured, suddenly feeling all too warm.

"Daddy!!! I want the strawberry one!" Minjae tugged on Baekhyun's shirt, pointing to the container with the bright pink  ice cream he finally decided he wants.

Later that night, back at his own apartment, Chanyeol could still feel Baekhyun's lips on his cheek as he bid him good night. Just a quick, friendly peck on his cheek. That's all. They used to do this all the time...

He sighed, maybe it was better this way. At least he got his best friend back.

At least he had him around again.

That night, for the first time in ages, he fell asleep with a smile playing on his lips.

The next day, Jongdae cornered him in the elevator,

"How did the date go?"

"What date?"

"The one you ditched my lovely friend Hyejin for. Speaking of which, you're ruining my reputation and she thinks you're a nut job. Anyway, the date, with the princess and the kid?" The older man pressed,

"It wasn't a date and I told you to stop calling him that. We met, we ate, Minjae is adorable, and Baek...we're friends Jongdae, stop giving me that look!" Chanyeol frowned, making Jongdae laugh,

"Friends my ass, you don't go make yourself 'presentable' and all just to meet your friend."

"Well, maybe I do. We haven't seen each other in years. It felt like first impressions all over again. I had to do well."

"Whatever gets you thorough the night. But then why did you ask Junmyeon if you could get off early on Tuesday?" Jongdae smirked,

"I hate you, why do you even read his texts?"

"Because, he's my boyfriend and he was in the shower and it could have been important! Now spill."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, sometimes Jongdae was impossible, really.

"He just needed some help with his son, some parents thing and he has nobody to leave him with so he asked me and I couldn't say no, so...well. yeah."

"Already?! Woah, babysitting after first date, you guys are moving so fucking fast, is the next child on the way already?" To Jongdae's luck, the elevator stopped and he managed to run out before Chanyeol's foot could reach his butt.

"Jerk."

"Careful, Junmyeon might hear you and then you're in trouble." It was Jongin, smiling as he entered the elevator, not bothering to press anything as they worked on the same floor.

"Well, his boyfriend is very ill-mannered I can't help it."

"Speaking of boyfriends, how did your date go?"

"IT WAS NOT A FUCKING DATE!"

Jongin laughed,

"Chill man, I was just kidding, but seriously, how's the kid? He must be so cute! Right? I mean he has to look a lot like Baekhyun hyung, then he has to be cute! Is he cute?!"

"Very. Though now speaking of boyfriends, I see your date went...very well." Chanyeol smirked, eyeing Jongin's neck.

"Huh?" The younger man looked back at him, confused,

Chanyeol pointed on his own neck and back to Jongin, wiggling his eyebrows and Jongin's eyes widened as he turned around to look at his reflection, quickly pressing his palm to the mark, face flushed as he muttered something along the lines of

"Ohmygod Jongdae will never let me live if he sees this" making Chanyeol laugh.

"Our Jonginnie is so cute when he's flustered! Come on, or are you going to stand here for the rest of the day admiring that hickey of yours? I'm sure if you ask nicely, one of the girls will lend you some make up to cover that thing up."

Jongin just followed him out, miserable in silence.

***

Tuesday arrived faster than Chanyeol had expected, and before he knew he was in Baekhyun's living room as the older man was fussing over his son,

"Make sure you put his jacket on for him if it gets windy, do you have tissues on you? Should I give you some? He's been getting allergies with all that dust around and--"

"Baekhyun. Breath." Chanyeol laughed, "Calm down. We'll be alright. I have tissues and if we run out I'll just get some more. I won't let your son freeze and I'm definitely not going to take my eyes off him before you even dare saying anything. Just go to your parent-meeting and do your thing. We'll be alright. Right buddy?" He added, winking at the boy who nodded back enthusiastically.

"Alright." Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled.

"Fine. Okay." He crouched to help his son put shoes on,

"Be a good boy and take care of the big guy, okay? Don't scare that uncle off just yet, we still need him alive," He chuckled and the boy beamed as he nodded again.

"Thanks again Chanyeol, really." Baekhyun said as he escorted them to the door,

"It's just a shame you can't join us." Chanyeol replied, opening the door and taking Minjae's hand.

"Maybe next time, have fun!" Baekhyun called behind him,

"We will! Bye daddy!" Minjae called back before he and Chanyeol disappeared into the elevator.

"So. Are we going to have some fun, or what?"

They did.

Minjae was excited to see the huge dinosaurs and the bugs under the microscopes, they walked around for about a hour and a half before leaving in favor of ice cream.

"So, So how is it going? Did you make new friends? " Chanyeol asked as they made their way through the park to get to the bus station, Minjae who was happily eating his ice cream until now, looked up at the tall man.

"Why do all adults ask about that?" He asked, pouting

"Well, I don't know, that's what you do most of the time now, right? It makes sense."

The boy sighed sadly,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, uncle Chanyeol." Chanyeol didn't miss the sadness in the boy's eyes as he looked away,

"So what's his name?" He eyed him carefully, pretending to be looking straight ahead when the boy turned to him again.

Few seconds of silence passed before the boy softly muttered a reply, "Kim Wonshik."

He looked up at the man next to him, "How did you know, uncle Chanyeol?"

"I just do... There is a Kim Wonshik in every place, you know."

"Was there one for you too, uncle Chanyeol?" Minjae's eyes were wide and curious, Chanyeol chuckled, "Yup."

"How did you make him stop?"

"You just ignore them. If you don't react they get bored and stop. You should talk to Bae--"

"I don't want daddy to know!" Minjae shook his head violently,

"He will be worried and annoying and he won't get any sleep again."

Chanyeol frowned, again?

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy doesn't sleep when he's worried and then he gets sick and tired and...I just don't want him to know." The boy murmured, looking down sadly.

Chanyeol sighed, crouching to the boy's eye-level.

"Let's do this then, I won't tell your father anything, but you have to promise me that if anything happens, you tell uncle Chanyeol, and uncle Chanyeol will scare all annoying big boys away, deal?" He put his pinky out for the boy, who reached it with his own,

"Deal."

Chanyeol ruffled his hair, "Good boy, now let's catch our bus home, shall we?"

"Okay."

The boy fell asleep on his on the bus, and Chanyeol couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight, he was making quiet noises, like a puppy. Like Baekhyun.

"Your wife must be happy," An old lady in front of them spoke and Chanyeol looked up, confused.

"How old is he?"

"Oh! That's... he's not mine, just...babysitting. He's 5. "

The old lady just smiled to herself before the bus stopped and she got off, leaving Chanyeol slightly confused.

He looked out of the window, to the streets of Seoul, full with people, everybody hurrying somewhere, rushing to catch their bus, their train, running late to work, rushing back home.

It was getting dark.

Something caught his eye as the bus stopped at the red light.

Chanyeol frowned, concentrating on the familiar figure who seemed to be hiding at the alley between some restaurant and a hats botique.

Jongin?

In front of Jongin, was standing a shorter man, with a cap and a mask on his face, was that... his mysterious girlfriend? Except, it was more of a boyfriend than a girlfriend then...and Jongin has never been too clear about who exactly he's been dating for the past few years, even if they all knew he was certainly dating someone, quite steadily too.

The bus was just starting to move when Jongin took off the man's mask slowly, and Chanyeol's eyes widened.

Half hidden by the shadows of the tall buildings on the darkening alley, in front of his co-worker, was standing no other than Do Kyungsoo.

Could it even be...? But it had to be. Chanyeol knew what Kyungsoo looked like, hell Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo quite well, being Baekhyun's other best friend, he met him back in college, before he even got close to Baekhyun, and even recently, working in the industry, he has done quite few commercials with the other man throughout the years after being promoted.

How...did that even...? Did Baekhyun know? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't Jongin ever--well.

He shook his head as the bus kept going. If Jongin wanted him, any of them, to know, he'd tell eventually. He was just surprised any paparazzi hasn't caught them yet.

Then again, while still popular, considering his age and how many years he's been in the industry, Kyungsoo probably knew how to play his way around those as well.

"How did you know?" Minjae murmured few minutes later, when it was their turn to get off.

"What?" Chanyeol blinked down at him, confused.

"That I will be 5 next week? Did Daddy tell you? He said we'll have a party. Would you come to my party uncle Chanyeol?" The boy was looking up at him with pleading eyes, he looked so much like Baekhyun.

"Sure." Chanyeol smiled, taking his hand as they made their way on the street.

***

"Wow, he's exhausted, what did you do to him?" Baekhyun whispered after closing the door to Minjae's bedroom, making his way to the couch, where Chanyeol was seated, a photo album on his lap.

"We had fun." The younger man grinned, making his friend laugh,

"I see you kept yourself entertained while I was gone?" Baekhyun looked down to the album,

"Well, you have some very questionable photos you're keeping here Byun Baekhyun."  Chanyeol flipped the page as he spoke,

"Why would you even keep these?"

Baekhyun pouted,

"Why not? I look cute here!" He pointed to one of the photos that had him wearing bunny ears, kissing Chanyeol's cheek while the other seemed like he was going out of his mind, eyes wide in shock.

"I don't even know what you were so shocked about here,"

"I think it had something to do with your hand on my butt," Chanyeol frowned, it wasn't visible on the photo but despite being quite drunk that night at that Halloween party, he did remember that tiny detail.

"You mean your non-existent butt? I was just being in character, you know,"

"Character my ass you just wanted in my pants."

"That too." They broke into hushed laughter.

"So...what's up? How did the meeting go?" Chanyeol asked once they calmed down,

"It was fine. They said he's very smart for his age. Makes me kind of feel proud... you know? But then there's also..." Baekhyun took a deep breath,

"You know how it is with new environments, the teacher said she's keeping an eye on him, but you know how that works. I'm worried." He sighed,

"Baek..."

"I don't want him to go through what I had to... I mean... even our old neighborhood... I prepared for it, you know, I've read the books, I've listened to lectures, everything but nothing, nothing Yeol, can prepare you for the moment your son comes up to you, crying because some idiot called him names I don't even want to repeat. I don't want him to have to go through this again..."

There was nothing Chanyeol wanted to do more than make the sadness in Baekhyun's eyes go and never come back.

"He's going to be alright, you know... he has the best father ever." He really didn't mean for Baekhyun to break into tears at that, shoulders shaking as he covered his face in his hands.

"Baek..." The younger man whispered, slowly gathering his best friend in his arms, just like he used to do before... last time he did that, Baekhyun was about to leave to Bucheon...

"Shhh..."

"I missed you." Baekhyun whispered after a few long minutes of silence save for his soft sobs.

I missed you too... you don't even realize how much...       

Chanyeol wanted to reply but instead he just tightened his hold on the smaller man, feeling his body finally relaxing against his chest.

He didn't know how long they stayed this way, but it wasn't until they heard Minjae's voice calling for Baekhyun, that he let go.

"I...have to go in there." Baekhyun stuttered, whipping his eyes from the remains of tears,

"I should probably head home now, it's getting late." Chanyeol stood up as well, clearing his throat, ears turning red as he realized what just happened.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun started, looking up at him as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say,

"Thanks for today. Really. Thank you."

Chanyeol smiled at him, "Any time Baek, that's what friends are for, right? Now go before the monster under his bed gets out! I'll talk to you tomorrow," and Baekhyun made a face at that.

"Good night, Chanyeol." He said before making his way to his son's room.

"So you come back to Seoul and first thing you do is end up crying in fucking Park Chanyeol's arms, I thought you said you guys weren't--"

"We're not!" Baekhyun shook his head, "We're not getting back together, it's just... it's nice... having him back. It's nice to be back, Soo. I..." He sighed,

"I know, Baekhyun, god, you're such a pain in the ass... anyway, back to business, you said he wanted Captain America themed party?"

"Well, I talked him out of this and more into, um, just super hero themed, should be a bit easier but yeah."

"I guess we have some decoration shopping to do then, you're paying for lunch, by the way." The younger man added as they made their way into the shopping mall.

They were trying to decide on the amount of balloons they were getting when somebody called Baekhyun's name behind them.

Baekhyun turned around, surprised.

A tall young man was looking at him, frowning as if he wasn't sure he got the right person.

Baekhyun blinked,

Hold on, that's... 

"Yifan." He said, taking in his ex-boyfriend for the first time in almost twenty years.

His hair was black and short now, but other than that he hasn't changed much.

"What are you doing here? Vacation?" Kyungsoo was glaring at the taller man and Baekhyun elbowed him, only to get his elbow caught in Kyungsoo's death grip. He winced and rubbed it once the other let go.

"I'm sorry-- What's up? It's been...ages."

Ages...

"Oh, not much, and no, Kyungsoo, I'm here for business actually. We're opening a new brunch in Seoul soon, our first in Korea."

"Skin care products was it? Really?"

"Yeah, how have you been, Baekhyun?" Yifan ignored Kyungsoo who just kept glaring at him as if he was about to commit a murder just right there and then.

Baekhyun knew why, hell he should be even more pissed than Kyungsoo is right now, except... it's been over a decade already, they were all young and stupid back then, maybe it's about time to let go...

It's not like he's ever going to see him again anyway, they were adults now.

"I'm doing great, actually." 

"Baekhyun, we have to finish up here, it's like 3 and you need to get your son by 4:30, right?"

"Son?" Yifan looked at them, confused, "You have children? Got married?"

Baekhyun just shrugged, why would it be so surprising if he did?

Kyungsoo, next to him, just rolled his eyes. 

"I have a son. And Kyungsoo is right, we should be leaving already, it was nice seeing you, Yifan."

"Wait, what if we-- I mean, I'll be in Seoul for awhile, with all this project, would it be okay...to keep in touch?"

Baekhyun smirked, who was chasing who now?

He thought back to the day Yifan told him he was being too clingy and called it off. On a Skype call.

He would let go of the stupid hard feelings but...

"If you still have my number you could try." He replied, ignoring the surprise on Yifan's face,

"I do." The older man recollected himself after a short moment.

"Well then." Baekhyun took two packs of balloons and followed Kyungsoo to pay.

It wasn't until they got into Kyungsoo's car that the younger man sighed, looking at Baekhyun.

"Are you. fucking. insane?!" 

"What? Why?" Baekhyun frowned, confused, still trying to get his seat-belt in place,

"You're going to keep in touch with the one fucking person who had you depressed for god knows how long until we even managed to get you out of your house? Please don't tell me you still think--"

"I don't! I'm not...you're over-thinking, alright? It was years ago, we were all young and dumb back then, we're adults now...it's different. And it's just...keeping in touch."

Kyungsoo just glared at him,

"I know you, Byun Baekhyun. I know how that stupid brain of yours works. keep in touch my ass, he just wants in your pants again. Don't do this to yourself." His expression softened,

"You deserve better than that."

"I'm not doing anything, Soo. I won't. Now let's go or we'll be late to get Minjae."

Kyungsoo started the car, frowning again, 

"Just don't come to me crying when it all ends up wrong, you can cry to Chanyeol instead."

They drove in silence, and the last sentence replaying in Baekhyun's head even as he went out of the car to pick up his son.

Kyungsoo was just overreacting. It's not like he just jumped back into Yifan's arms or anything. For all they know Yifan isn't even interested.

Bullshit. Said the voice at the back of his head, and Baekhyun sighed, of course he was.

_Keep in touch my ass, he just wants in your pants again._

Perhaps Kyungsoo was right, but then again, so what? It's not like there were guys lining up to get into his pants anymore, not like he could afford to actually look around for those anyway, could he?

He shook those thoughts off as Minjae ran straight into his arms,

"Dad, you're late!" The boy whined,

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But hey! I brought uncle Kyungsoo with me! Didn't you say you missed him?"

"Would uncle Kyungsoo make us dinner again?" Minjae's face brightened,

"Maybe if you ask him nicely he will," Baekhyun chuckled as they made their way back to Kyungsoo's car.

"Uncle Kyungsoo! Uncle Kyungsoo!" Minjae bounced up and down as they reached Kyungsoo's car.

"Hey there!" Kyungsoo waved at the boy,

"Would you make us dinner uncle Kyungsoo? I don't want daddy to burn the kitchen again..."

Kyungsoo looked from Minjae to Baekhyun, who was rubbing his neck in embarrassment, before they all burst into laughter,

"Come on you two, we still need to get some things done in there."

"Uncle Kyungsoo is the best!" Minjae grinned as he hopped onto the backseat and let Baekhyun fasten the seatbelt around him.

"You did...WHAT?!" Kyungsoo was gaping at him, eyes even wider than usual as Baekhyun winced,

"I... I didn't mean to it just... it just came out."

"Why would you fucking invite that...guy to your son's birthday party?"

"I don't know, alright? He just asked me if I want to hang out and I said I can't because Minjae's party is in a few hours and... and he asked if he could come too, so...I just..."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes,

"You're unbelievable. I hope you know what you're doing. Speaking of which... is Chanyeol coming?"

Baekhyun blinked,

"Of course he is, I don't want my own son to rip my head off, I mean, I'd invite him anyway but Minjae specifically asked me to make sure uncle Chanyeol is coming. You definitely have competition for his favorite uncle." He grinned, and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes again, but Baekhyun could see a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"He actually volunteered to help and pick up Minjae today, so we have enough time to have everything ready by then." Baekhyun added,

"That's going to be interesting though..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you just going to stand there? Those balloons are not getting on that wall on their own."

Baekhyun chuckled, reaching for the balloons,

"So, how did your secret date go?" He asked, smirking.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes,

"It's not secret if you know about it, you dumbass. And it was okay."

"Okay? Just okay? No getting laid? No amazing romantic--"

"Shut up before I leave you to deal with all those children alone, I'm going to check on the food." And with that, the younger man went into the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun to decorate the living room.

The hour he set for everyone was 3:30pm, Minjae and Chanyeol were supposed to get there around 3 and it was 2:45 when the intercom rang.

"Someone's early." Kyungsoo looked up from the table where he was setting a huge bowl of nachos and dip.

"Chanyeol must have forgotten the code, I'll get it." Baekhyun yawned, walking to the door to buzz them into the building.

Except a couple of minutes later, it wasn't Chanyeol or Minjae he opened the door to.

"Yifan." He blinked,

"Baekhyun." The taller man entered his apartment,

"I'm sorry I'm that early, I figured you might need some help."

Baekhyun blinked dumbly, surprised. Was that really Yifan right there?

"He's getting some help alright." Kyungsoo muttered, loud enough for the both of them to hear, not moving his eyes away from the cutting board.

"Don't take him too seriously," Baekhyun smiled sheepishly,

"Note taken."

Yifan ended up not being very helpful,

"As expected..." Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo muttering under his breath as Kris accidentally flipped over a bunch of plastic plates all over the floor while trying to set them on the table.

But he just chuckled and kneeled to help the older man collect them all.

"Daddy! Daddy!!! We're home!!!" Minjae bounced into the apartment, making Baekhyun turn around and get smashed into a hug by the now 5 year old.

"Well, there's our birthday boy!" Baekhyun laughed as he released the boy from the embrace and watched him grin and bounce off to greet Kyungsoo when Chanyeol came into view.

Baekhyun looked up at his best friend, he was wearing dark jeans and a blue buttoned shirt, his hair sticking out everywhere in a huge mess from the wind outside and yet, he looked quite... _stunning._

Wait, what? He's your fucking best friend Baekhyun, don't go there.

He mentally shook off the thought, getting up to greet the younger man properly.

"Thanks again for getting him, I don't think we would have made it without you." He smiled and Chanyeol grinned,

"Anything for you, princess."

It's been so many years since you called me that.

"I told you to stop doing that, you idiot. I'm taking it all back, you suck."

"Owww but you love me!" Chanyeol teased, playfully ruffling the elder's hair.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Uhhh...Baekhyun? Where do you want me to put those?" Yifan finished collecting the plates and caught their attention.

"Just...spread them around the table?"

"Alright..."

"Who's that?" Chanyeol whispered, following Baekhyun to the hallway and Baekhyun figured he wouldn't remember what Yifan looks like, debating for a moment whether he should just lie but...

"That's... Yifan."

Chanyeol's eyes widened in shock, not that Baekhyun expected anything else, "THAT Yifan? The one I swore I'd castrate the second I see him if Kyungsoo doesn't beat me up to it?"

"Come on, Yeol, we're all adults now. No need for violence."

Chanyeol looked at him scandalized,

"You mean Kyungsoo didn't punch him in the face the second he saw him? And what the fuck is he even doing here?"

"I invited him. For once, we could all just act like fucking grown-ups and just hang out all together, okay? Now, I'm going to help Minjae change and all. Make yourself useful before Kyungsoo throws a fit."

Chanyeol sighed as he entered the kitchen,

"I take it you have met Yifan." Kyungsoo said the second he saw him.

"That I have. What the fuck, Kyungsoo?"

"Don't ask me, ask your princess."

"I thought... I thought he hated that guy... I thought..." He was at loss for words, frustrated, angry, jealous?

"I'm just as clueless as you are, but Baek seems to... well, I don't know. All I know is that I don't want him to get hurt again, and I really don't like that jerk being around again. The only reason I haven't cut his balls off yet, is because Baek asked me not to. Then again, your turn to figure this out." Kyungsoo looked up at him knowingly and Chanyeol gulped.

"Don't think I don't know, Park. Baek might be dense as fuck, but I'm not. Don't mess this up." And with that Kyungsoo lifted the tray of food he was preparing and  exited the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol alone, dumbfounded. Kyungsoo knew...but how..? He didn't even tell Junmyeon because he knew Jongdae would talk but Kyungsoo didn't even know them to begin with except...

Jongin.

He nearly hit his head against the wall, making a mental note to never ever talk about his feelings again with anyone on earth. Ever. Preferably... maybe... yeah.

By the time Chanyeol made it back to the living room, there were already some children around Yifan who was awkwardly trying to be friendly with them.

"Uncle Chanyeol! Look!" It was Minjae, pulling at the hem of his shirt, making Chanyeol look down,

"Look! Daddy got me a new Captain America shirt!" The boy grinned, proudly pointing at the T-shirt he was wearing.

Chanyeol broke into a smile, "Woah Minjae has the coolest shirt ever! I wish I was that cool!" He whined playfully.

The boy scrunched up his nose in a way that resembled Baekhyun so much that Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh before he kneeled next to the boy and tickled him playfully, making the boy giggle loudly as he squirmed.

"Should we give the birthday boy a piggyback ride to his friends?" Chanyeol suggested and Minjae nodded, excited and the man let him climb up his back, carrying him towards the table.

Baekhyun chuckled to himself at the sight of the children fighting over who would get a ride on Chanyeol's back. He wasn't even slightly surprised to see him in the center of the kids' attention. You'd make a great father one day...

You really would...

His gaze shifted from Chanyeol to Yifan who was standing on the side, towering above everyone yet helpless and alone. Baekhyun sighed.

"I hope you're not too bored, I mean, after all, it is a party for a 5 year old. Never been your kinda thing has it?" He saw Yifan flinch in surprise as he spoke up next to him.

"Yeah...I haven't had...too much interaction with kids? I guess?"

Baekhyun laughed,

"Alright everyone, why don't we all get to the table?" He called to the kids as Kyungsoo came back from the kitchen with the ready homemade pizza, that had the sauce and cheese designed into the form of Captain America's shield, courtesy of Kyungsoo's kitchen skills.

"Woah!" Chanyeol exclaimed as he noticed the food-art.

"Wouldn't Soo make the best housewife ever?" Baekhyun grinned, earning a smack on the shoulder from the said man,

"What??? I was trying to compliment your skills!"

"You're lucky it's your son's birthday. Next time you're on your own Byun Baekhyun."

"Uncle Chanyeol! Uncle Chanyeol!" Minjae pulled Chanyeol's shirt when everyone went back to playing around.

"What is it?" Chanyeol crouched to the boy's eye-level.

"I wanted my best friend to meet you!" The boy beamed, gesturing to a boy who was slightly chubbier and taller than himself, next to him.

"Oh, hello there! What's your name?"

"My name is Kim Wonshik..." The boy bowed, and Chanyeol gave Minjae a surprised look, the boy just grinned and Chanyeol quickly shifted his gaze back to the other boy, giving him a bright smile,

"Nice to meet you, if you're Minjae's friend I hope we can be friends too!" Chanyeol winked, and the boys giggled.

It wasn't until few hours later, after all children left and Minjae was already napping in his room,  Chanyeol was helping with the cleaning when he noticed how Baekhyun stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Yifan's cheek as he bid him goodbye and thanked him for coming, he didn't quite hear what they said, but judging from Yifan's smirk, he was flirting.

His blood boiled, after all these years, after all that time...

_Why are you so mad Chanyeol?_

_He's your best friend._

_That's right. He's your best friend and you need to protect him, as a friend._

_Right?_

***

"Can I at least ask you out sometime?" Yifan asked as Baekhyun bid him goodbye,

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Asking me out?"

Yifan looked at him dumbly for a moment before giving him a nod and Baekhyun laughed,

"It'd have to be a morning date you know,"

The older man smirked, "I'm going to take that as a yes. I'll text you."

Baekhyun sighed as he closed the door behind him. It wasn't that bad, was it?

He then noticed Chanyeol was glaring at the door and mentally face palmed at the furious expression on the other's face, making his way towards the man,

"What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"I... It's nothing." Chanyeol said, flustered, making Baekhyun laugh.

"Really?" He looked up at the taller man, unconvinced

"Alright guys, I just got a call from work, need to be on scene for something, interview some poor souls off the street I'm guessing. Their stupid reporter is still on sick-leave or something, urgh..." Kyungsoo grabbed his jacket and cellphone,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Baek. Bye Chanyeol." He added before rushing out.

Kyungsoo was filling in for that reporter for the past month or so, therefore he kept getting calls to go on scene at very odd times of the day. It was probably a miracle he even made it so far without being called in.

Baekhyun made a mental note to thank him again later.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up this mess," Chanyeol offered, picking up paper cups and plates off the ground.

Baekhyun couldn't help but smile, how did he even survive without them all those years?

He looked at the other man on his knees, collecting trash from all over the place, and wondered, what if he was making the wrong choice? Again?

Park Chanyeol has been his worst first date ever, but he's also been his best.

His best partner, his best friend. _Best friend_.

He shook his head, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

 _"Look, I like you. A lot. But... as a friend. I think... I think that's what we should be."_ Baekhyun said that day.

It's been a few months and things were starting to get a bit more serious, a bit more than just dating and he...

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He didn't want to lose Chanyeol, he really did like him a lot, he didn't want to break up on bad terms, hell he didn't know what he wanted except...

He just couldn't do this. Not yet.

"Baek... I..." Chanyeol looked up at him, eyes confused, worried.

"Have I done anything wrong...? I'm sorry if I--" Hurt?

"No! I... I mean it when I say I like you. I want us to be friends, I don't want to ruin this and screw everything over... can we... can we do this? Please?"

He expected Chanyeol to get mad, be furious, maybe break something, slap him perhaps? Or just leave him there and then.

He didn't expect Chanyeol's arms to wrap around him, bringing him closer to the other's chest, holding him tight in place.

"If that's what you want...we can. Just let me hold you like this, one last time?"

Baekhyun leaned in, letting himself get lost in Chanyeol's warmth, his scent, his everything.

"Thanks..." He murmured against Chanyeol's sweater, bringing his arms around the taller man, wondering if he was making the right choice.

And maybe he did, if he hasn't said that back then, who knows how would they end up?

Over the years he's told himself that over and over again - He wouldn't trade the friendship they have developed for anything in the world.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Minjae came running to him, breaking his trail of thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Hmm?" He hummed, smiling at the boy,

"Look what uncle Chanyeol got me!" He was waving at him with an Iron Man figure.

Baekhyun laughed, "Wow! Is that an Iron Man to play together with Cap?! That's so cool!!! Did you thank him properly?"

"Right?!" Minjae turned to Chanyeol who came back from the kitchen,

"Thank you uncle Chanyeol!!!" He bowed properly before looking back up and hugging the man, more like, his legs, until Chanyeol crouched over to give the boy a proper hug,

"Happy Birthday buddy, I'm glad you like it." He smiled, and Baekhyun's heart swelled.

He was happy.

For once, he was truly happy.

Because he's your best friend. And that's your son. They're both precious and they're getting along so well that it's kind of amazing. It's natural to be happy.

Once Minjae was off back in his room, playing, Baekhyun collapsed on the couch while Chanyeol brought them tea from the kitchen. When did they get so old? He mentally laughed at himself as he made himself comfortable next to Baekhyun, carefully placing their cups on the coffee table.

"So... are you guys...getting back together now?" He asked softly, taking a sip from his tea.

Baekhyun frowned, confused for a moment,

"You mean...Yifan?" Chanyeol gave him a nod.

"I... I don't know." He sighed, truthfully. He really didn't.

"Baek... I... " Chanyeol put his cup back on the table, then crouched in front of Baekhyun,

"I really, truly, just want you to be happy, okay?" He said, looking up at the older man's confused eyes,

"So just... whatever you do... whatever happens... I'm here, okay? I wasn't here for you for so long...and I know that, but I don't want you to get hurt. If he does as much as trying to pull something I swear I won't play nice." He said, so serious that Baekhyun couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"You can't even hurt a fly, let alone do something to Yifan. But it's okay Yeol, we're not dumb teenagers anymore, I can defend myself if I need to but... thanks." He smiled,

"You're such a dork, Chanyeol." He added, laughing softly as he sipped his tea.

***

"Urgh. why. why why why is he so fucking stupid?!" Kyungsoo cried out in frustration, messaging his temples.

"What's wrong?" Jongin sat down on the couch next to him,

"What happened?"

"Stupid Byun Baekhyun happened. Who does that? He fucking got back with his stupid ex-boyfriend, and I told him. I fucking told him I won't be picking up the pieces this time I--Urgh."

Jongin chuckled, bringing his hands up to the elder's shoulders, gently messaging them.

"He's an adult just like you Soo, he even has a son that he took care of quite well from what I hear, he sure can take care of himself too, right?"

"But that's the whole point, he's so stupid and he can't. And Chanyeol that idiot. Six years and he still hasn't mastered the courage to fucking just confess already? Why am I even friends with these people?" He sighed,

Jongin smiled, leaning closer to his boyfriend, pressing gentle kisses along his neck and up his jaw until he finally reached the elder's lips, successfully distracting him.

"Hey, Soo..." He asked awhile later,

"Hmm?"

"Speaking of that... Do you think...maybe it's about time..?"

"Do you want to?" Kyungsoo turned in the younger man's embrace to face him, "Hell might break lose if the media actually catches on this time..."

"I know. I just... it feels wrong, you told Baekhyun and it turned out alright, didn't it?"

"Yeah...but--"

"It will be alright with the guys too, Kyungsoo..."

"Okay..."

***

"Hey... it's me, I can't make it tonight, but do you think you could find a babysitter for this weekend? We could do something?"

Baekhyun sighed, this wasn't the first time Yifan canceled on him, he understood, his company was doing well, it got busier.

It's not even that he minded, he has been feeling horrible in the past few days, he has been filling in for another makeup artist from his department who quit until they find a replacement so he found himself being late to pick up Minjae more than once.

"I...I'll think about it but... I was going to spend the weekend with Minjae, we haven't done anything together in awhile...but you could join? If you'd like?" He offered,

"It'd be so much nicer if we could just-"

He was tired.

"But we can't."

So tired...

"I have to go now! Talk to you later babe!"

Baekhyun kind of hated that nickname, it just didn't sound right... except, he really wanted to make this work, for once. So he ignored it and let it be.

It's been almost two months since the day Baekhyun invited Yifan to Minjae's birthday party.

It's been almost two months since they started dating.

And it's been almost a month that he's been trying to keep himself together, hold it in, for once try making it work.

When they did end up spending time together without his son being around, it always ended with sex. Which wasn't supposed to be a bad thing, except it felt like it.

Getting laid was something he hasn't done in about 6 years, except for maybe that one time when Minjae was almost 4, he slept over at Baekhyun's parents' house and Baekhyun was all too stressed, so stressed that his mother nearly pushed him out of the door.

So went out for the first time. It didn't actually get quite to the actual sex part, he kind of fooled around a bit, he didn't even remember the guy's face the next morning.

With Yifan, it didn't take long to get there, he kept to himself for the first two dates, but one thing led to another and they ended up in his bed not even two weeks later.

And now that they have gotten busier, he was demanding more and more of it, and if it meant Baekhyun had to give up time with his son for that, so be it. He wondered if Yifan genuinely just does not understand...

Maybe they're not both mature enough... Maybe it's just...

"Daddy?" His son's voice brought him back to reality,

"Yeah?"

"Can uncle Chanyeol come over for the weekend? He promised he would bring his guitar and play next time he's here! Isn't that cool?!" Minjae's eyes were wide and pleading,

Baekhyun sighed, chuckling to himself, Chanyeol would...

"I don't know, uncle Chanyeol might have plans for his weekend...but hey, uncle Yifan might come over, how about that?" He offered, but even as he said those words, he hardly believed them himself. Would Yifan really even consider an activity that did not include them ending up naked in bed anymore?

_I have a child now, Yifan. You have to understand that, you can't date me if you don't._

_\- I understand, you have a son and he comes with you. It's  a package deal, and it's not a bad thing._

Those words were said before the first time they slept together, maybe he really was just trying to get into Baekhyun's pants...

 _Why don't you break up with him already?_ He could hear Kyungsoo's voice in his head,

_But I can't, if I do... who will ever have me like this?_

Minjae pouted,

"But I don't want uncle Yifan! He's no fun!"

Baekhyun sighed, that was true too, Yifan wasn't exactly the best when it came to entertain children.

Minjae didn't complain about adults being boring often, he got along with Kyungsoo and sometimes he even favored Chanyeol over his friends who were his age.

Yifan just didn't work.

"We'll see how it goes, okay?" He smiled, but as the boy danced his way back to his room, Baekhyun felt his chest tightening, is it really worth it like this?

Then again... _who else will pay attention to you like this?_

His head was pounding, maybe he could put on some cartoons and sneak in a short nap...

Maybe after he talks to Chanyeol he will...

***

"I'm sorry I have to ask out of the blue, but Minjae wouldn't stop whining how some idiot promised to play guitar for him, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, smiling

"Well, I do have that best friend who has been neglecting me so much that I was thinking to maybe cook something good for his son and him and see he can remember I still exist? Might be a bit busy!" He replied playfully, successfully making Baekhyun laugh, even though his laughter was weaker than usual, or was Chanyeol just imagining things?

"What a coincidence, I have that one friend whom I haven't seen in awhile and I was wondering if he could come over so I could remember what his ugly face looks like."

"Oh come on, you love this face! Don't deny it! You want to see it and you think I'm handsome."

"That you are, my friend. That you are. So is it really okay? Would you come over?" Baekhyun asked again,

"Sure, why not? Do you want me to stay with him while you're out with your boyfriend again or am I actually going to see you this time too?" He was joking, mostly, but he really did want to see Baekhyun. He missed him. Heartaches aside.

"I'll be home. Chanyeol I..."

"I didn't really mean it, Baek. Chill, it's all good. I'll come over Friday afternoon." He added, regretting that remark from the moment he had made it. Baekhyun didn't owe him any explanations for anything. He had a boyfriend, he had a son. There were priorities.

"Thanks."

"Baek?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just tired..." Baekhyun nearly whispered it,

"I'm fine. See you on Friday?"

"I'll  be there. Try resting a bit?"

"I will..."

But even as he placed his phone back on his desk and looked back at the computer screen, Chanyeol couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off.

"What are you frowning at, hyung?" Jongin's voice startled him,

"I thought I told you guys to knock..." Chanyeol sighed, shifting his gaze to the documents scattered all over his desk.

"Well I did, you were too busy sulking so you didn't hear me and I really, really need help. Like. Now. And Junmyeon hyung is on some emergency meeting or whatever," The younger man seemed stressed as he sat in the chair in front of Chanyeol, who looked at him, confused,

"What's up?"

"Well... the pastry shop ad we have been working on? Le Doux Rêve? Jongdae just called in to say they denied every single one of our ideas, we're back to square one, he's on his way but it's supposed to air in less than two fucking weeks, what are we supposed to do?! They also said they don't want a female model, which I have no idea what the fuck is their problem,  urgh, but... well, whatever. What do I do hyung?!

"So they want a man to promote for them, what else?" Chanyeol set everything else aside, looking for the folder of that certain project on his computer as Jongin told him everything he got from Jongdae's call.

So here they were, three hours later, Jongdae, Jongin and Chanyeol were sitting around his desk, with a new pile of sketches and scripts and what not, while Junmyeon was on the phone with some agencies they had connections with, trying to get them a male model or actor or whoever he could find.

"Alright, I'm out of options." He sighed, collapsing onto the nearest chair when he came back.

"Everybody's booked, Tiffany was going to do this for us, she and her agency already agreed and everything, hell we were going to sign the contract tomorrow if they agreed. Why wouldn't they agree? Urgh." Junmyeon buried his face in his hands, and Jongdae moved his chair closer to the older man, rubbing his back soothingly,

"Don't worry...we'll find someone. Right? Don't you guys have any celebrity friends? Come on Chanyeol, your boyfriend works on fucking KBS he must have at least one friend who can do this for you--"

"He's not my boyfriend and he just came back after a very long time not long ago and--"

"I...I think I might have someone." Jongin murmured softly, so quietly that they didn't realize he spoke for a second, until he got up, reaching for his cellphone,

"I'm going to make a call." He rushed out, leaving the others exchanging confused looks.

Chanyeol wondered if he was actually calling Kyungsoo, that really was Kyungsoo that he saw from the bus that day, right?

He decided back then to not ask unless any of them actually brings it up, mostly because it wasn't really of his business but also because, what if his eyes were just playing tricks on him and he was wrong? Or maybe they just met there but Kyungsoo was not really the boyfriend?

"Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?" He looked back at Jongdae dumbly,

"Your phone is ringing."

He frowned, reaching to fish the device from his phone, that was indeed ringing.

Baekhyun?

Chanyeol blinked at the screen, didn't they just talk a few hours ago? Baekhyun sounded horrible back then, he said he was just tired and going to try resting...

"Baek?"

"Uncle Chanyeol!" Minjae?

The boy sounded scared? hystatic?

"What happened buddy?"

"Uncle Chanyeol can you come here? Please come here! Daddy-- I think he's sick, please come here, I'm scared..." He sobbed from the other side of the line, Chanyeol's heart dropped.

"I'm coming. Can you wait for uncle, Minjae-ah?"

"Please be fast..." Minjae whispered weakly,

Baekhyun's apartment building was only a street away, if he ran he could make it in less than five minutes,

"Hyung," He looked at Junmyeon, who just shook his head,

"Do what you need. We'll manage it here, it's a commercial not the end of the world. Go."

And Jongdae nearly pushed him out of the door when he started apologizing, so he ran.

**

"Is something up? Is Chanyeol hyung okay?" Jongin asked, confused and worried as he came back to the room.

"Not sure... we'll find out later I guess, something to do with Baekhyun? I think his son just called. Did you get us anyone?" Junmyeon looked at him hopefully,

"Yeah... I... well, I was hoping you'd all be here but. Well, we have a model for that but... and you guys have to swear you won't be embarrassing jerks and make him break up with me."

"You're finally telling us about your secret lover and it's a guy and he's a model?!" Jongdae jumped up, almost knocking Junmyeon off his chair next to him.

Jongin took a deep breath. They were going to do this anyway, so while not the ideal time... he may as well...

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Do Kyungsoo? THE Do Kyungsoo? Dating you?! How on earth did you guys even..?"

"Why do you look so scandalized? It's not like...we don't run into famous people in our line of work... he's even friends with Chanyeol hyung's best friend, boyfriend, whatever he is. But that's off topic, yes okay? It's Kyungsoo, and he said he's available to do this, we just need to get in touch with his manager to make it official and all, but...yeah. Don't make me regret this, please?" The last few words came out more pleading and desperate than he had meant them to be.

He definitely did not expect to be smashed in a group bear hug a few seconds later.

"Kim Jongin. You're my hero." Said Junmyeon, which earned him a smack from Jongdae, who in his turn winked at the youngest,

"So... some hot insight?"

"KIM JONGDAE"

**

"Minjae-ah? It's me, it's Chanyeol, let me in?" Chanyeol called after knocking, breathless from running, he could hear the boy shuffling as he unlocked the door.

He came in, the boy latching himself onto his legs, hugging them tight,

"Please make him wake up..." Minjae cried, and Chanyeol crouched down, gently unwrapping the boys arms from his legs, only to raise him up in his arms,

"Is he in his bedroom?"

Minjae shook his head, pointing at the sofa that was wih its' back to them,

"There were cartoons, and daddy fell asleep, but then he was crying and...and I tried to wake him up but...and I just...called uncle and..." The boy sniffed as Chanyeol made his way around the living room, finally putting the boy back to the floor and crouching next to Baekhyun.

There were indeed trails of drying tears on his cheeks, mixing up with drops of sweat.

Chanyeol placed the back of his hand to Baekhyun's forehead, he didn't even need to compare with his own to know the other man was burning in fever.

__Why didn't you say you were sick?_ _

The ambulance took about 15 minutes to arrive, 15 minutes that felt like 15 hours.

He placed a dump towel on the older man's forehead after gently cleansing the mess of tears and sweat.

He tried calling Kyungsoo to see if he was busy, but there was no reply.

He considered calling Jongin or even Jongdae but decided against it. They had enough problems without him.

He didn't want Minjae to have to stay at the hospital...

Yifan? He frowned at the thought, but then again...wasn't he Baekhyun's boyfriend?

He took Baekhyun's phone and looked up Yifan's name, dialing it.

"What the fuck Baekhyun? I told you I'm busy!" Came the man's annoyed reply as soon as he picked up, and Chanyeol boiled from inside, but with a glance at the boy clinging to him and the still unconcious Baekhyun, he sighed,

"Yifan? It's Park Chanyeol, we have met before at Minjae's birthday party. Baek collapsed and--"

"I said I'm busy, Park."

And the calll went off, leaving Chanyeol taking deep breathes to calm himself down.

The ambulance sirene echoed from outside, and his phone was ringing.

He held Minjae closer as he took the call, soothingly stroking the boy's back in hope to be any kind of comfort.

He held him up in his arms as he went to unlock the door for the medics to come in, and kept him from looking, going out to the hallway after filling them in on whatever details he had on his best friend's condition.

"Is...is daddy going to be okay?" Minjae sobbed, voice weak and shaking,

"Yeah... your daddy is strong, he will be okay... we just need to let these guys do their job, okay?" and the boy nodded.

__Please be okay..._ _

In the hospital, Chanyeol has been told to wait outside with the child, and he didn't argue for once, because he had to take care of the boy first. For Baekhyun.

He wouldn't do any good inside anyway.

After what felt like hours, but was probably not even more than a hour, a nurse came up to them, asking if they were related to Byun Baekhyun.

"He's going to be alright, it's just a bad cold that we're guestting got mixed with stress and his system couldn't keep it up. They are still running some check ups but he will be transferred to another room soon, you'll be able to see him in a few minutes, somebody will let you know." She added,

Chanyeol bowed, feeling Minjae's tightening his hold on his hand, and the nurse bowed her head a little before leaving.

"Uncle Chanyeol?" Minjae looked up at the man,

"What is it?" Chanyeol smiled softly, crouching down to him

"Remember you said everybody has their bullies? Even adults?"

Chanyeol nodded,

"And that you would protect me if anything bad ever happened?"

He nodded again, concerned but he let the boy continue,

"What if...  what if I gave it up so uncle Chanyeol can protect daddy?"

It a few moments of silence for the words to sink in.

He knew Baekhyun wasn't fine, he knew he has been tired, he knew he has been stressed, and he found out just how much of an issue that relationship with Yifan actually was.

If Minjae noticed... it was that bad, wasn't it?

_Why do you have to always keep it to yourself, Baek?_

"Did...anyone hurt daddy?" He asked carefully,

"Just promise you will protect him, please?" The boy pleaded, and Chanyeol's expression softened,

"Of course I will. You don't need to give up anything, okay? There's enough uncle Chanyeol for both of you. I came here, didn't I?"

Minjae seemed to relax upon hearing that.

"Thank you." He murmured, closing his eyes,

"Tired?"

The boy opened his eyes again and shook his head,

"It's okay, come here," He collected the boy in his arms again,

"You can sleep, uncle will wake you up when it's time, okay?"

He felt the boy nodding against his shoulder and smiled in relief.

A few minutes later, another nurse came to tell him he could go up to the room they were keeping Baekhyun in, just for the night, until he wakes up, to see everything is alright.

Chanyeol slowly made his way to the elevator, trying to move as gently as he could, to keep from waking the sleeping boy in his arms.

**

When Baekhyun woke up his head was still throbbing, but something felt off.

It smelled like.... _ _disinfectants?__

He opened his eyes only to find that he's surrounded by darkness, and this was definitely not his living room.

Minjae.

He almost jumped off bed, but everything was spinning around him, so he leaned back and tried to look around as he got used to the darkness.

"You're awake..." A soft, familiar whisper took him by surprised,

"Yeol?"

"You gave us quite a scare there, how are you feeling?"

"I'm...head, hurts... Minjae?" Was all Baekhyun managed to say, his head was a mess.

"He's asleep, just right here," Chanyeol swapped the curtain that was around Baekhyun's bed away and revealed another bed, on which Minjae was soundly asleep, hugging a pillow.

Baekhyun sighed in relief.

"He's a smart kid. He called me the moment he noticed something was wrong. Good thing he did." Chanyeol was smiling but he looked tired. Horribly tired.

Wait. What time was it?

"Relax Baek, it's fine. He did the right thing. You should have said something if you weren't feeling well... I'd come over, I'd keep an eye over Minjae if you need to rest, you're back here and I might not be as good as your parents at this but... you can lean on me when you need to... okay?"

Baekhyun smiled, closing his eyes.

"Okay..." He whispered back, he was still tired, so tired...

His eyes were closed, so maybe he imagined it, but he thought he felt Chanyeol's hand on his own.

"Sleep well princess."

And he did, and it was fine. Just like before...

Baekhyun was discharged the next morning, after a few more checkups, prescription for vitamins and a warning from the doctor to not overdo it again.

"Daddy, daddy! Uncle Chanyeol said he will stay with us today and make food!" Minjae bounced up and down as he and Chanyeol came back to the room Baekhyun was staying at once the doctor left.

"Oh really?" He grinned at the boy who happily nodded.

"You really don't have to--" Baekhyun started quietly on their way out, but Chanyeol shook his head in disbelieve,

"I don't have to. I want to, besides, this little fellow needs to eat and his big strong father is sick, we don't want germs all over his food, right?"

"Ewww germs!!!" Whined Minjae from his place between them, he insisting on holding both Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's hands.

Chanyeol caught them a cab and paid for it as they got off, despite Baekhyun's protests that only stopped when Chanyeol reminded him that he doesn't even have his wallet on.

"I'll pay you back later,"

"Just leave it alone, let's go-- no, doctor said no physical stress!" Chanyeol whispered when Baekhyun made an attempt to lift his sleeping son up from the seat between them,

"Chanyeol--"

"Seriously, get out Baek, I'll take him." He then carefully unbuckled the boy's seatbelt and lifted him up in his arms, carefully getting out of the taxi.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol as he slowly placed Minjae on his bed, a soft smile playing on his face as he did, that slightest hint of a smile that has always been just enough to make Baekhyun's heart skip a beat.

He sighed, his throat was dry and his head was starting to ache again.

"Are you feeling okay? Need me to get anything?"

"Yeol stop..."

"What?" Chanyeol looked genuinely confused,

"I...I'm fine, you don't have to do this. You stayed with me, with us, for long enough, you must be exhausted and... just, I'll call Yifan soon and-"

Chanyeol's expression darkened,

"No you won't, I heard him last night, Baek he doesn't even give a shit, does he? Why... I know you're not happy...so why?" He pleaded,

Baekhyun looked up as the taller man came closer,

"Yeol..."

"He doesn’t deserve you..." So close...

"Chanyeol."

"He really, really doesn't."

There was something sad in Chanyeol's eyes, as if there was something else he wanted to add, as if...

Before he could realize what he was doing, Baekhyun tiptoed, lips conecting for a brief moment, just one brief moment of comfort, of honesty, just once...

He backed off, shocked with himself, only daring to meet Chanyeol's wide eyes for a second before looking down.

Baekhyun was shaking. _What a coward._

__'Chanyeol, he doesn't do the whole dating thing. Not really, not since you left. '_ _

_Why?_

_You can be the perfect boyfriend when you want, so why?_

Chanyeol's hand was on his cheek, and he was closer than Baekhyun remembered him being,

"Baek, look at me."

Baekhyun shook his head,

"Baekhyun..."

"I need to rest. And so do you. Minjae and I will be okay, we still have some food left from yesterday, it's fine. Just...just go home now, please?" _Stay._

__Just stay with me and let me forget how much of an idiot I've been._ _

_Just stay and let me remember what it's like to be wanted for real..._

_Just stay..._

Chanyeol took a deep breath, as if he was still thinking, unsure of how to react,

"If that's what you want... but are you...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks for...for everything Yeol..." __Don't go...__

"I'm sorry." He murmured when Chanyeol finally left.

***

Baekhyun kissed him.

Just for a second, and almost-not-there, but he kissed him.

Even as Chanyeol collapsed on his own bed, about a whole hour later, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around this.

Baekhyun kissed him, and then told him to go away...

Maybe he should have stayed...

__You give up too easily Park Chanyeol, that's why he left you in first place..._ _

He buried his face in his pillow.

He will let Baekhyun rest for today, but tomorrow, he will come over after work and make things right.

Or at least try to.

Or at least...

Tomorrow he will try harder.

***

"So, is everything alright?  Is your princess all nice and healthy?" Was the first thing Jongdae asked him when Chanyeol walked into the small conference room.

It was too early for other people to arrive yet, but he had to get an update on everything from yesterday and Jongdae was setting up everything for the meeting with the clients, represents of a new music equipment brand. Chanyeol has been working on their project for the past month, but Jongdae took over since Junmyeon let Chanyeol miss the day before, which he was thankful for to the both of them.

"I told you to stop, and yes he's fine... well, kind of." he sighed, he really, really didn't want to talk about it, not now.

"Anyway, Junmyeon hyung said you got Kyungsoo to do this for you? What the rest? Script?"

"Took care of it, Jongin and I presented it yesterday and got a go, just let's hope they won't back off again." Jongdae added as he plugged his laptop in to connect it with the projector.

"Did you know," Jongdae smirked as he finally looked up back at Chanyeol,

"That our Jonginnie is dating Do fucking Kyungsoo though?"

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, he was more surprised that Jongin has finally caved in than anything but Jongdae didn't have to know that or he will never hear the end of it for not saying anything earlier.

"That's... interesting. But I guess... maybe they kind of fit each other."

"Oh, you know him, I keep forgetting that." Jongdae blinked,

"How comes you didn't know then?!"

Chanyeol frowned, "Because...uh... we don't talk much and it never came up? I don't know, he's Baek's friend, I just...happen to know him? We're not very close..." _And yet he knows more about me than I'd like to admit._ He added in his head, recalling the conversation they had back at Minjae's birthday party.

_"Don't think I don't know, Park. Baek might be dense as fuck, but I'm not. Don't mess this up."_

But how?

"Chanyeol, you're spacing out, I said, it's ready, you can go over the presentation now, we still have a bit before it's time. I mean, I didn't really change anything you had here, just added two slides, I think? For the ending?"

Chanyeol nodded, walking over to look at the laptop, trying to ignore everything on his mind that didn't concern this project and concentrating on the presentation.

"Also, Junmyeon said we don't need you here, you have like loadshits of days off, so he's being the angel he is and letting you off so you can take care of your princess. This may or may have not taken a bit of persuading but I don't think I can handle the sexual tension anymore." Jongdae grinned before leaving the room.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Then again, he could use some time off... he needed to make sure Baekhyun is alright.

That they are alright...

***

Baekhyun tossed around in his bed, having dropped Minjae off earlier in the morning, he was trying to get some rest like he was told to do.

He was forced to take a few days of sick leave, and despite his protests, he was now glad that he didn't have to work.

His throat was better, and he didn't have fever anymore but his head was still throbbing.

He hasn't talked to Chanyeol since yesterday.

His felt his face go warm at the memory, why did he have to kiss him?

He wasn't even feeling any guilt for technically cheating on Yifan, it was more that... He shouldn't have done this. He's been holding it for so long, why was he so stupid?

What if Chanyeol stops speaking to him? What if Chanyeol gets mad? What if...

What if he lost his best friend, again, by being stupid like this. By doing the one thing he wasn't supposed to...

Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen to get some painkillers when his phone started ringing,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baek are you working?" It was Yifan.

"Now? No I was actually about to rest, not feeling too well--"

"Well open the door for me,"

"What?" Baekhyun frowned, he was there? Now?

"I was in the area, finished a meeting early, thought I'd check on my sexy boyfriend, can't I?" Baekhyun could mentally see him smirking as he made his way to the door, unlocking it.

Maybe he just missed him, maybe he got worried...

"Hi there," Yifan leaned down to kiss him, kicking the door closed behind him as he pushed the smaller man against the wall.

Who was he kidding?

__I heard him last night, Baek he doesn't even give a shit, does he?_ _

_I know you're not happy... why are you doing this?_

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, recalling Chanyeol's words, he didn't even realize his hands were on Yifan's chest when he pushed him away.

"What the fuck Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip,

"I just... I'm not in the mood now... I'm sorry, I really meant it...I haven't been feeling well and I just came back from the hospital and--" But Yifan's lips cut him off once again.

"Mphhhh!!" He tried pushing him away again, but he was larger and he was forcefully holding him against the wall, lips leaving Baekhyun's only to lean lower to his neck,

"S-stop! Ahhh--stop it!" He cried,

"Stop? But sweetheart we haven't even started, I've been dying to touch you for so long..."

"I said fucking stop why can't you--ah!" The other man's hand slipped under his shirt, squeezing his nipple as he sucked on his neck.

"Not in the mood my ass..."

"Baek? You didn't answer and it was open so I--" Chanyeol froze, the grocery bag he was holding dropped to the floor.

He definitely did not expect walking in onto Baekhyun and his boyfriend going at it on the floor of the living room.

They haven't talked since yesterday, Chanyeol came with peace offering in the form of food, with the slightest hope to maybe figure out what was going on between them... just maybe... if he could but...

"Stop it..." Baekhyun's muffled voice came broken from beneath Yifan, they didn't seem to have heard him entering.

"Oh come on baby, you're enjoying it!"

Chanyeol blinked, taking in the scene unfolding in front of him - Baekhyun miserably trying to push the taller man off himself,

He didn't even think and before he noticed he was yanking Yifan away by his shirt, pushing him away from Baekhyun, who was red and panting, anger and pain mixed in his eyes.

"What the fuck?!"

"Are you drunk?! Can't you see he doesn't want that?" Chanyeol was furious, it was Baekhyun. His Baekhyun. He deserved so much better than this...

"ARE YOU?! Get the fuck away from my boyfriend--" But Yifan never got to finish his sentence as Chanyeol's fist connected with his jaw, effectively knocking him down to the floor.

He grabbed the older man by his collar,

"You. Get. The Fuck. Away from him."

Yifan kicked his stomach from beneath, taking him by surprise,

"He is mine, don't fucking tell me what to do with my property you little shit."

"Shut up." Baekhyun's silent voice caught them both off guard.

"Shut the fuck up. Both of you. Yifan. Get the fuck out of my apartment. I don't want to fucking see you. Ever." His breathing was shallow, anger obvious in his eyes.

"You heard him." Chanyeol got up from the floor,

"You will regret this, babe. You will fucking regret this when nobody else even looks at a little worthless single father who can't even have sex properly like yourself. You will fucking crawl back to me, mark my words." Yifan gave them one last look before slamming the door close behind him as he left.

Baekhyun fell to the floor,

"He's right..." He muttered, looking down

"Baek..." Chanyeol whispered, carefully approaching the smaller male,

"Hey... look at me, his pride was hurt, he was trying to hurt yours instead... his words are worth nothing, Baekhyun look at me..." He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks between his hands,

"But he's right... I am worthless... I'm no good for anyone anymore, I do stupid things that will end up making me loose one of the only few people I have left in here and--"

"That's not true. Baek, fuck, you're anything but that. You... you're amazing..." He meant it. He really did.

"Look at you, you have raised, still are, a wonderful child, you're a great father, you're strong, you're a wonderful friend and you’re incredible… just because… it’s you." He took a deep breath,

"You're everything for me Baekhyun."

This was not how he imagined saying those words. But Baekhyun needed to know. He needed to know because he wasn't worthless, he wasn't anything of what Yifan has just claimed him to be and he could see the hurt in his eyes, he needed him to know that 'stupid kiss' was not stupid at all, that he wasn't loosing anyone... he looked so hurt, so broken that moment, Chanyeol couldn't bear it.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun looked up,

"I brought you some food, some real food... I didn't like the idea of you living off leftovers from god knows how long ago, so I figured I'd bring something over... you need to get better so...well, that's why I came..." Chanyeol trailed off, slowly getting up, offering his hand to Baekhyun, who took it, and pulling him up as well.

Chanyeol took the plastic bag from the floor and placed it on the coffee table, taking out the containers lining them next to each other.

"He could see it, you know?"

Baekhyun gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Minjae. He... he didn't want to worry you, so we had a promise, if anyone ever even tries to harm him, he should come to me, I promised I'd protect him and he promised he would tell if anything was wrong as long as I didn't tell you. Nothing happened to him, don't worry, it was just-- just a promise. You know how it is..." He added after seeing Baekhyun's scandalized expression at the thought of his son being hurt and not telling him.

"He didn't want to worry you, but that night at the hospital, we were waiting and he told me he'd give up on that. He'd give up on me protecting him if I could promise to protect you instead. He just... asked me to protect you. I promised I will always protect you. Both of you."   He put away the last of the containers, looking back at Baekhyun,

"That night, I called that jerk, to see if he could come stay with you, you said he wasn't the jerk from before so I believed you but... but when he answered, he was still the same asshole I knew from your old stories, and when I saw that, earlier, all I could think of was how much better you deserve. You're so much better than him, Baek. You're worth so much more... more than you'd ever realize."

And for what seemed like a very long time they stayed like that, silent, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Then why am I so stupid...?" Baekhyun's soft voice broke the silence,

"Baek?"

"All those years ago... it was all the same, wasn't it? When I met you, just after breaking up with him for the first time... why was I stupid enough to think we can't do it? To think I should let go before I get hurt? Why was I stupid enough to not admit I was wrong when I realized it?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath,

"You were perfect, Yeol. Stupid, dorky, clumsy...but perfect. You were you. Even back then at dorms, you hardly even knew me when you helped me get through that phase... you stayed by my side when I said I can't do this, you were my best friend, you stayed even when I left you for...for this and..." Baekhyun smiled bitterly, _It’s always been you..._

"I was stupid enough to convince myself that I need somebody else to notice me... that you can't have your best friend and be in love with him too... Because it was you… I couldn’t… I..." He saw them, Chanyeol's glassy eyes, and felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks before a pair of long, familiar arms wrapped around him, bringing him closer to the other's chest.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, voice muffled against Chanyeol's shirt.

Baekhyun wasn't one to cry a lot, but it seemed ever since he came back nearly every time they met, all he's been doing was crying.

"No, I am. Baek...I'm sorry for not seeing this, for letting you go, for thinking I was the only one who still felt this way... for trying too hard to only be your best friend and nothing more...” Chanyeol whispered, but his words were clear to the only person meant to hear them, to the only one who mattered,

"I love you. I've never stopped."

Everything in the world finally made sense to Baekhyun as he listened to the younger man's heartbeat. Fast yet steady, it calmed him down for some reason.

He slowly let go, leaning back so he could look up at Chanyeol, hesitant.

"You're beautiful..." Chanyeol said, smiling down at him.

Baekhyun snorted. He felt Chanyeol's thumbs gently whipping the tears that were drying on his cheeks,

"I'm serious, how can you even be that beautiful? Even when you're crying...Not that I want to ever see you cry again--"

"Idiot..." Baekhyun cut him off, face flushed.

"Yeah… I am. But would it be okay to be _your_ idiot? once again?"

He didn't even have time to come up with a comeback, Chanyeol closed the gap between them, brushing their lips together, it was soft, gentle, their lips moved against each other slowly, there was nowhere to rush, not with Chanyeol, not now, not anymore.

"You've always been, haven't you?" Baekhyun smiled a cheeky smile as they separated,

Chanyeol laughed, pecking him on the lips once again, making Baekhyun giggle into the next kiss.

It felt like college again, when they were still young and stupid, making out for hours and hours, all messy and clumsy and what not, and maybe they were still kind of dumb like that, but now was different. It was better, it was...

"Hey... what time is it?" Baekhyun asked, letting his head fall to the other's shoulder.

"You have enough time to give me another kiss before we go pick him up." Chanyeol chuckled after a glance at his watch and Baekhyun rolled his eyes but kissed him regardless.

Even as they made their way to Baekhyun's car, he couldn't help but wonder, was this for real?

He wasn't just going to wake up, all alone on his couch, was he?

It happened too fast, but thinking about it now, it took them the longest time, didn’t it?

Baekhyun sighed as he started driving, biting his lower lip, wondering how is he supposed to even tell Minjae something like that?

It’s not like the boy knew exactly what ‘dating’ someone meant for real, it’s not like he could just come to him ‘Well you see, now that we know uncle Yifan was a bad person, uncle Chanyeol will be daddy’s boyfriend now!’.

It was ridiculous.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours that makes you look so worried?” Chanyeol asked at some point, when they were waiting for the red light to switch back to green.

“Urgh, I forgot how cheesy you can be. Gross.” But Baekhyun smiled, feeling Chanyeol’s hand on his thigh,

“I’m just… I never thought I’d…we’d… and I’m not sure how to tell Minjae and—“

“Baek.” Chanyeol cut him off,

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything, to anyone, until you’re ready, we don’t have to rush… okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, he just squeezed the younger man’s hand on his thigh for a moment before the light switched to green and he looked back to the road, driving on.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s face as they drove.

He came over to the other’s place with the intention of clarifying everything, to make sure he’s alright, to make sure he’s eating, to talk everything over…

He wasn’t even sure himself what he wanted the moment he got out of the elevator, but when he saw Yifan and Baekhyun…

That moment his mind went blank and after everything he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, he never expected Baekhyun to do what he did.

He didn’t dare to hope but…

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s voice shook him out from his thoughts,

“Oh?”

“We’re here,” There was a hint of worry mixed in Baekhyun’s smile as he spoke,

“Maybe… maybe I should… go? If you don’t want—“

“Chanyeol, stop. Minjae will be happy to see you and…just come with me.”

On the way home, Minjae was cheerfully telling them how he and Wonshik played together today. 

“And then we had to play a game with numbers with the teacher! We had to split in teams and we won daddy! Uncle Chanyeol! We even got a sticker!”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed and praised the boy as he showed off his sparkling dinosaur sticker in the backseat.

Baekhyun has already parked and they were about to get out of the car and get the boy from behind when he asked,

“Uncle Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to kiss daddy?”

Both men froze, exchanging mortified glances and swallowing hard before turning back to the boy.

“Minjae-ah… what made you say that..?”

“Teacher Kim said people who love each other need to kiss! Daddy kisses me all the time! But daddy and uncle Chanyeol never kiss! Right? And Uncle Kyungsoo said the only person daddy likes so much other than me is uncle Chanyeol! Then why not?”

The adults were left speechless for a moment, before Chanyeol broke in laughter, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, shocking him for a moment,

“Does that mean it’s okay if uncle Chanyeol kissed daddy every day from now on?” Chanyeol chuckled and the boy beamed,

“Does that mean uncle Chanyeol will come to play every day too?”

Baekhyun joined Chanyeol’s laughter,

“Only if uncle Chanyeol promises to not annoy daddy too much.” He feigned annoyance before finally getting out of the car and opening the back door to help his son out as well while Chanyeol circled the car to get to them.

“Uncle Chanyeol promises to come even if he annoys your daddy and even if your daddy tries to kick him out.” He smiled, crouching to the boy who grinned and ruffling his hair.

**

“Fucking finally.” Was all Kyungsoo said when Baekhyun told him everything over the phone.

“About fucking time.”

“That bad?” Baekhyun asked,

“You guys are the worst, I swear. And while you were in your personal fairytale, I’ve been saving your boyfriends’ job and ass.” The younger man sighed from the other side of the line,

“Hmm?”

“Jongin asked me a favor, so here I am doing the stupid commercial your boyfriend was supposed to be supervising but is too busy playing Romeo with you to do properly.” But Baekhyun could nearly hear the smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Somebody’s grumpy, too stressful to get any, is it? Huh, does that mean you guys finally told his friends though?”

“Yeah…” 

“About fucking time.” 

“Shut up Baekhyun.”

**

“So… when do we get to see the infamous princess?” Jongdae smirked at Chanyeol one afternoon when they were collecting their things after a meeting.

“Never?”

“Oh, come on!”

“Only if you stop calling him that!” Chanyeol argued, making the other man pout

“But you always do!”

“Well, I happen to be his boyfriend. Now shut up or I won’t let Junmyeon hyung bring you as his date.” He added, a smile playing on his lips as he put his laptop back in its’ case.

“Huh???”

Chanyeol laughed before explaining,

“Baek’s birthday is in a few days, so we’re throwing a little party this weekend. He doesn’t really have too many friends here yet, so he said it’s okay to call you guys in.”

“I’m in!” Jongdae grinned, murmuring something about having the perfect present in mind, and Chanyeol wondered if he should be worried.

Jongdae didn’t even know Baekhyun, having joined their company a short while after Baekhyun left Seoul. 

He sighed as he locked up the room, dating Baekhyun.

For days he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. Even now he kept smiling to himself whenever the thought crossed his mind. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

His to keep.

It was when he opened the door without knocking, receiving an armful of Minjae the second he walked in. 

It was when he laughed at the boy’s excited story-telling of his day.

It was when Baekhyun walked out of his room, wearing loose shorts and an oversized gray t-shirt that was probably one of the shirts Chanyeol has left there over the past few weeks, hair a fluffy mess on his head, leaving the empty hot chocolate mug on the table before tiptoeing to playfully kiss his son’s cheek, and only when both Minjae and Chanyeol made faces at him, he smiled and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, or more like, the left side of his chin, as well.

It was when they all burst into giggles and unstopping laughter, when Chanyeol tickled the boy until he begged for mercy and to be put down, which he was.

It was when Chanyeol had Baekhyun in his arms later that evening, Minjae sitting comfortably on the matt in front of the couch, watching one last cartoon before bedtime.

When Baekhyun turned around in his arms, smiling mischievously before pecking his lips. 

It was then, that Chanyeol realized, maybe he has won his race.

Or maybe, they were just beginning a new one together again.

Maybe there was no such a thing at all, maybe he was wrong all along.

He realized he didn’t need any big philosophic theories about love and human beings and connections, it was all bullshit in the first place anyway.

And maybe he knew, from the beginning, from the moment they started dating for the first time all those years ago, that there was, is and will be only one for him. As cheesy as it sounds.

And Baekhyun was there, again, real and breathing and no matter how long it took and how stupid they were on their way, at the end of the day, they were together. 

Best friends, boyfriends, lovers – it didn’t matter. As long as he had Baekhyun, as long as Baekhyun had him. As long as they had each other…

It was their own little world now, and finally, he smiled to himself, holding Baekhyun even closer as he did, he was happy.

Nobody can possibly know where it’s going to lead them, nobody can assure they will be fine tomorrow, nobody can make sure they won’t make stupid mistakes again.

One thing he knew for sure, he was going to give his all now, to Baekhyun, to Minjae, to them.

He won’t be giving this up any soon. Hopefully he never will. 

For now they were happy, they truly were.

Chanyeol smiled fondly to himself as he recalled that one night, hardly even a week ago.

__“But…why me?” Baekhyun asked the first night they spent together, it wasn’t really their first, but it felt like it was a different lifetime. It was a different kind of first._ _

_Minjae was asleep in the other room and they had to be quiet._

_It was slow. It was gentle. It was everything Baekhyun hasn’t felt in years. It was everything he wanted so badly all along. Whispered ‘I love you’s and soft caresses, gentle kisses and almost non-audible sweet nothings muttered into bare skin._

_They were still wide awake, lying on Baekhyun’s bed, facing each other, later that night._

_That was when he asked._

_That was, just for a moment, mixed emotions - sadness, regret and worry seemed to have replaced the mirth in Chanyeol eyes._

_Only for a moment._

_“It had to be you, Baekhyun.” He whispered softly, cupping his cheek in his hand, thumbing at the corner of his eyes, gentle smile on his lips._

_“Only you.”_

_And Baekhyun will never admit it out loud and Chanyeol would never dare to call him out on it, he cried._

_He might have even cried a little during that second time that night as well, when Chanyeol hovered above him, fingers intetwining above their heads, lips nearly touching, deeper and closer than ever._

_“It always has to be you. Forever only you.”_

_-The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is the first fic I wrote after like...nearly two years? I think? I’ve been working on this fic for around the past half a year?
> 
> It’s been quite a journey from making up Minjae’s name to falling in love with him (even if it makes me weird since I'm the one who made him up) 
> 
> The original idea came to me when I watched the film The Switch a while ago, it was actually going to have something to do with MPREG at first and then well, this fic has probably changed more times than I can recall in so many aspects, but I think I can finally post it and make peace with it. (I think.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment if you liked it, I’d love to know what you think! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This one is dedicated to my friend Denden who stayed up and responded to my endless rumbling and mess of ideas and read every single version of this fic that has ever existed (and seriously there must have been at least 10 of them, and I'm being optimistic lol) and without whom this probably would have never been completed.
> 
> PS – I just started university, so it will definitely take a while, but I don’t think I’m ready to end this AU completely just yet.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night/whatever it is wherever you are!


End file.
